SHADES OF PROTECTION
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: A Sesshomaru and Inuyasha story


SHADES OF PROTECTION

BY NICOLE MIKLOS

Sesshomaru looked on as his brother Inuyasha tried to kill a lesser demon. When the demon pinned Inuyasha down, Sesshomaru killed it before it hurt him.

A five year old Inuyasha looked up at his brother and said "I'm no good at this."

"Right now your fighting skills will be no good, but you will get better as you are taught what to do," replied Sesshomaru as he helped Inuyasha stand up.

"But I don't want to wait, I want to learn right now, I want to be strong like you and father," yelled Inuyasha as tears streaked down his young face.

"I will teach you as you grow up and one day you will be as strong as me and father," replied Sesshomaru.

"Do you promise big brother," asked Inuyaasha .

" I promise," replied Sesshomaru as Inuyasba hugged his leg.

Three months later a village lays in ruins, people that were alive were running for there lives. Buildings were burning , victim of a demon attack. In the middle of the village lay a young woman dead from the demon attack and beside the body a lone little boy cries for his mother refusing to let go of her kimono.

Sesshomaru walked up to his little brother and says, "you must come with me".

"But what about mother, I want my mother," yells Inuyasha as the tears fall down his face and to his mothers lifeless body.

"There is nothing to be done, she is dead and nothing in this world will bring her back to the world of the living," answered Sesshomaru.

"I know that, but I want mother back, I want motherrrr," yelled Inuyasha as Sesshomaru picked his brother up. Inuyasha's little claws cutting through his mothers clothing. As night fell across the earth Inuyasha had cried himself to sleep and sesshomaru had settled for the night. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and sighed. First father, then your mother, what will happen next.

(THREE DAYS LATER IN THE WESTERN LANDS)

"But you can not keep that abomination here!" yelled the first advisor.

"But he is my brother," replied Sesshomaru, he has the blood of the great lord Inutaisho , I just can't abandoned family."

"But he is just a HALF-BREED, a thing that should have not been allowed to draw air," said the third advisor.

"Yes it is the one thing that taints the blood of this great family," says the second advisor.

" what would the other lords think when they find out that your brother is here and a half- breed under this roof," said the first advisor.

"Why they would call you weak that's what they would say and then they would try to kill you!" said the second advisor.

" What should I do," whispered Sesshomaru.

"Kill the worthless thing, only by killing it will you clean up the family and it's bloodline!" yelled the third advisor.

"No, I will not kill my brother, but I will exile him these land never to return again," replied Sesshomaru.

"But what will that do, yelled the third advisor he will still be alive."

"Do not push your luck," replied Sesshomaru, "or I will be forced to kill you."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru," the third advisor replied backing away him.

That same day Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sparing a little, Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was trying hard to do the right moves but ever the lightest sword was to heavy for the five year old. Inuyasha then let the sward drop to the ground , he looked up at his brother and said "big brother will you all ways be at my side?"

"Yes, I will all ways be by your side, never doubt that," replied Sesshomaru.

"I hope so, said Inuyasha , because your are the only family I have left as the tears came back full strength again."

" Be strong Inuyasha," demons don't cry, they just move on," says Sesshomaru, as he watches Inuyasha try to stop the tears.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

"What have I done," cried Inuyasha.

"It is your existence that is the problem, said Sesshomaru.

"But I don't understand ," wailed Inuyasha the hurt evident in his eyes as he ran away from his brother and away from the western lands.

" I am sorry little brother, but I had to do this for your safety and maybe one day you will forgive me," whispered Sesshomaru as a tear tricked down his check.

That night Inuyasha found it was better to sit in a tree than on the ground, he tried to stay quiet but the tears would all ways consume him and he cried himself to sleep again. The next day Inuyasha tried to hunt and found it more difficult than he thought, so for the next few months he lived off of eggs berries and anything he could steal from one village to the other. It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha would go from hut to hut getting food and blankets for the winter. He would then stash his windfall in a cave for approaching winter.

The first winter alone thought Inuyasha as he fought to stay warm, his little body shaking from the cold, he then got up and went to his stash and got a blanket then wrapping it around his body. As sleep came he started to mumble about his brother. Morning came Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw someone had built a fire for him and even stacked wood for him to keep it going. Who would do this for me wondered Inuyasha as he looked around for threats.

Not to far away a lone figure watched as the young boy went back in to his cave to stay warm.

As the years went on, Inuyasha grew up bitter, not trusting humans and hating demons more, those cruel words all ways echoing in his mind.

"HALF-BREED"!

"ABOMINATION!"

"THING!"

"IT!"

"WORTHLESS!"

The more he thought about it, the more anger would build until his anger got the best of him. He would then go after a animal or he would plunder a village, but not kill a soul just to vent his anger.

That was until he met kikyo.

Inuyasha would watch Kikyo every day trying to find that weak spot so he could get the Shikon No Tama. Every time he thought he found her weakness, Kikyo would foil his plans and pin him to a tree.

Kikyo started to talk to him and it turned into guarded love and betrayal as he was pinned to the god tree for 50 years. "They all betrayed me," moaned Natasha . He struggled to get away , the darkness that surrounded his conscious mind slipped away. His mind screamed again and the last thing he saw was Kikyo, the bitch that betrayed him as his mind closed down for the enchanted sleep.

Many years went by and a small flame started to waken a corner of his mind. Always seeing the same thing happen over and over again, driving him mad with anger that was directed at Kikyo. Then the flame got bigger and bigger as he opened his eyes. He saw a woman that looked and smelt like that bitch Kikyo. He wanted to kill her, drive his hand through her then watch her die slowly. But then he got a closer look and realized it was not her that had cursed him, but someone else.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl with the funny cloths thinking she has more fire and more life than Kikyo.

I Inuyasha may have tried to kill Kagome at first, but in the end she was my best friend.

THE END

STARTED FEB 1305

FINISHED FEB 1505

REVEIWS ARE ALWAYS A NICE THING TO GET.


End file.
